


A Warm Glow and a Smile

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Pre-Canon, This sort of thing was at least implied, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: "'But... he knew me as a baby.''No, honey, He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.'I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember... something about my father."





	A Warm Glow and a Smile

Poseidon faded into existence slowly into the dark room. He gave a quick look around. The room’s walls bore an ocean pattern, with of seahorses and fish “swimming” through it. There were a couple large stuffed sea creatures piled in one corner of the room, and a dark blue dresser in another corner. Poseidon noted all of this, but the only thing that really caught his attention was the crib, and more specifically, the contents of said crib. He walked over to it slowly, taking great care to not make a sound. He leaned over the edge of the crib.

Inside was a baby boy. His baby boy. Poseidon smiled, pushing his fishing hat up out of his eyes to see his son clearer. The baby began to stir, and opened his sea-green eyes. He looked up at the God of the Sea curiously. “Ga?” the baby said.

“Ga indeed, Percy. Ga indeed,” the Sea God said, chuckling. His smile faded though, as he remembered how little time he had. “Percy… I wish I could stay, but…” He reached down and brushed his hand against his infant son’s cheek. “You will do great things, son. I only wish I could be there for all of it.”

And with that, Poseidon rose back to his full height and vanished from the room, leaving baby Percy Jackson to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time working in this fandom, and I really hope I did a good enough job to satisfy some of the people reading this. If I did, please leave a kudos and any thoughts you might have about it, and if it didn't satisfy you, please leave a comment telling me what I could do better with in the future.


End file.
